


Kind of Hot

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Male Homosexuality, POV Male Character, Past Tense, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also, crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Marvel Comics - New X-Men (II)  
> Timeline: Sometime late in New X-Men, I guess  
> A/N: I wrote the line in Fanboy and felt it deserved more attention. Patriot doesn't get enough love.  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Posted: September 13, 2010

"Eli's kind of hot, don't you think?" Anole asked from behind Rockslide. Santo, leaning against the bed, twisted around to look at the green guy lying on his back.

"Who?"

"Patriot."

"How would I know?" Santo asked. "He _is_ insane, though."

"He is not."

"He is too. Every time you talk to him he starts yelling about _something_."

Vic snorted. "And how many times have you talked to him?"

"Don't have'ta. He yells so loud everyone in the same _city_ can hear him."

"You're exaggerating." The green mutant disagreed half-heartedly.

"Not by a hell of a lot."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Either way, he's kind of hot."

Santo rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh, _sure_. In the same way Radian was." He snickered.

"That's a _terrible_ comparison. Patriot's got an actual _reason_ to be angry. And he never caused a riot."

"Yeah, okay, fine." Rockslide huffed. "But he's still insane."

"Yes, Santo, _Christian Cood_ was insane. And Eli Bradley is still hot."


End file.
